


Welcome to Gotham Riding Academy!

by Ratplease



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dicks parents do die in the first chapter, Gen, Horse AU, No Romance, horse riding AU, or canon compliant romance, riding au, the black horse is batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratplease/pseuds/Ratplease
Summary: Instead of running around at night and beating up criminals, billionaire Bruce Wayne runs a riding stable for the elite. And okay, maybe he has an adopting problem, can you blame him? This follows Bruce's early 20's where he adopts Dick Grayson up and everything after.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Bruce Wayne I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I ride horses and I work with horses! If you find an inconsistency or don't know what something means feel free to leave a comment! I don't mind explaining!

“On the expansive property of the Wayne Manor lies a hidden gem in all of Gotham City; Gotham Riding Academy. Boasting an impressive 20 acres devoted to the academy, Bruce Wayne, himself, teaches the very best the equestrian world has to offer. From showjumpers that made it to the Olympics to multi-medal winning dressage horses, Gotham Riding Academy has some of the best riders in America. Now a word from the man himself, Bruce Wayne!” Vicki Vale’s face is beaming. The camera turns to face him, focusing solely on Bruce Wayne and the black percheron stallion behind him. 

“Thank you, Ms. Vale. While your camera cannot show how large these stables are, I can guarantee that if you decide to ride here, you and your horse will get the very best from me and my team. We have stalls for our non-competing horses, starting at $600 a month, with turn-outs and care included. Our pastures are at the same starting price, but the horses who are stalled will also get pasture time as well. Our show barn begins at $900 a month, training included.” Bruce beamed and turned his head for the camera to pan to where he was looking. 

The show barn was impressive. It was a gorgeous dark wood barn, with in-n-out stalls. The camera zoomed in to a horse lazily napping under the sun, it’s bay coat shining. The camera panned back to Bruce, who stayed grinning.

“We offer jumping arenas, dressage arenas, three round pens, and trails the lead down to the shore 20 miles off of here, if competing is not your thing.” Bruce said, nodding his head sympathetically at the black horse behind him, who nodded his own head excitedly.

“Thank you Mr. Wayne. Now, viewers, please feel free to contact Wayne at…”

Bruce sighed as the camera panned away from him, his shoulders slumping down. He was in his best riding gear: his most expensive boots and pants and a blazer that had Gotham Academy’s logo under it. He didn’t compete anymore, but his students did and he was their trainer. He could’ve hired a trainer but that’s not what he wanted. He didn’t want to just sit back and watch people ride, he wanted to be a part of it. That’s why he went to clinics and had several mentors before he was even confident to call himself a certified trainer.

His parents had left him these stables, and, dammit, he was not going to let these buildings deteriorate and go to waste. 

The camera panned down as Vicki put down her microphone, giving a huge sigh before high fiving her cameraman. She turned back to Bruce Wayne, holding out her hand to shake. He shook it with ease. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, causing him to let go of Vicki’s hand to check it. Vicki wasn’t offended in the slightest, just simply bidding her goodbyes and heading off to the van with her cameraman.

Alfred: Don’t forget, you are meeting with Haly’s Circus at 2:00 PM.

That was all the text said, but Bruce grinned. He liked helping and rescuing horses, and due to the circus being in town, he was sure they had old or injured horses they had no use for. He would’ve bought out the whole circus if he could, but he read the reviews online and none of them ever complained of animal cruelty. Not even PETA. Interesting, to say the least.

Once the clock struck 1:30 PM, Bruce was heading out of the manor door and into the car that Alfred was driving. Attached to the car was a horse trailer, large enough for three horses. Bruce was back in casual jeans and his boots, going for a more expensive top to not make him look too much like a farm boy. Rodeo rider Clark Kent came to mind.

The two drove in comfortable silence, with Alfred focusing on the busy streets of Gotham City and Bruce checking with Haly to confirm time. 

They parked behind the circus on the fairgrounds, keeping the trailer out of sight from the public eye. They slipped into the tent from the back flap, catching sight of an acrobat family practicing their routine as everyone set up for that night’s show. Bruce grinned at Alfred, who rolled his eyes. Bruce had wanted to do acrobatics when he was a child, but Alfred never allowed it, wanting him to focus on The Academy. 

“Mr. Wayne! A pleasure to meet you!” Haly’s round, tanned face popped into view, a wide smile on his face. He had on his performing clothes and hat, making him just a little shorter than Bruce. 

“Mr. Haly, the pleasure is all mine.” Bruce grinned as the two shook hands. Haly then gestured the two to follow them to the temporary stables set up, the pipe corral fences barely stopping the horses from breaking out to go play with their riders, who were busy cleaning the white saddles.

“We have a few elderly horses, but would you mind taking a look at this one horse? She keeps bucking off any performer who gets on her. If you can figure out what’s wrong, she’s yours.” Haly said. Bruce nodded his head. 

Haley lead them over to one of the stalls that contained a beautiful, red bay Morgan horse. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up. A morgan working in a circus was nearly unheard of but Bruce supposed it wasn’t impossible. The morgan didn’t pin her ears back or lash out, in fact she perked up when she saw them, walking over to sniff Bruce’s outstretched hand. 

“You said she had a bucking problem?” Bruce asked, just to clarify. Haly hummed to agree.  
Bruce pet down her neck, much to her enjoyment, quickly finding what was wrong. He scratched under her belly, where the girth normally sat, cause her to twist her neck towards his hand, as if to say ‘keep going’. 

“I think… she was itchy.” Bruce couldn’t help but laugh as Haly’s boisterous laughter  
overpowered it. 

“Leave it to you. Mr. Wayne, to figure out the problem within seconds.” Haly said, while laughing. The morgan nodded her head in agreement. Bruce glanced at Alfred, who only shook his head with a resigned smile. 

“Keep the horse, watch the show, my treat.” Haly stated, patting Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce smiled brightly and nodded his head. Haly showed them the two elderly horses, who were as sweet as could be. Bruce was just glad that the reviews were truthful about Haly’s care. He knew these retired horses would have a blast in their retired pasture, where his mother and father’s horses were living out the rest of their days. 

Bruce and Alfred spent the rest of the time before the show meeting the animals and a few performers. Once the crowd began to fill in, the two found their seats at the front, happy to have a nice outing. Bruce wasn’t overly concerned with The Academy, knowing the stable hands were already feeding dinner.

The show began and Bruce found himself absorbed in the lights, dancing and magic; an easy smile on his face as Afred hummed with every thoughtful little trick the clowns pulled. 

Haly introduced The Flying Graysons, causing a loud and long applause as a woman, a man and a child entered, bowed and climbed to the top of the poles. Bruce watched invested, noticing there was no net to catch them. They must be really confident in their skills.  
The child went first, leaping and catching on the first swing with ease, swinging back and forth and to the next one. He did a flip as he caught the third and then back to the other side. His mother did a similar routine. She landed and her smile visible from where Bruce was as she wrapped her arms around her son. She said something to him and he nodded excitedly as Haly announced their next trick. 

“And now! The quadruple leap!” the father leapt to the first one, flipping to the next and catching it with his legs, keeping him upside down. The mother leapt over to him. As she grabbed the man’s hands, there was a loud snap. 

Time froze as the kid’s eyes blew wide, immediately reaching out as the man and woman began to fall. It all sped back up as the parents hit the dirt with a sickening crack. Bruce looked away, unable to stomach the sight. He heard it. The scream that no one else heard over the commotion. The scream of a just orphaned boy. He knew because he made that same scream when his parents dropped in front of him.

The police were there as soon as possible, a tarp being draped over the bodies so people wouldn’t have to see the mess falling to your death created. The boy, no older than nine, was sitting with Haly, a blanket over his shoulders and tears running down his cheeks.

“I should take the kid in, foster him until a family member shows up to care for him.” Bruce suggested to Alfred, who looked skeptical before resigned.

“Alright. I will make the proper arrangements. Go talk to the boy. Learn his name first, why don’t you?” Alfred teased slightly, mouth crooking up in a knowing look.

Bruce walked over, smiling sadly at Haly, who looked as heartbroken as the kid. They must have been close. The kid startled looking up, his pale blue eyes piercing Bruce’s soul. They looked so sad. 

“Hello,” Bruce spoke softly “My name is Bruce Wayne, and you?” Bruce smiled kindly, squatting down to be slightly lower than the kid, holding his hand out. The kid reached out with a shaky hand and shook it.  
“Richard Grayson. Don’t pretend to be sorry.” His tone was defensive, but Bruce understood. 

“Well, Richard, I saw what happened and I am truly, deeply sorry. My… parents were killed when I was a boy and I couldn’t help but… I know what you’re going through, and I understand.” Bruce said gently, causing a fresh stream of tears to pour out of Richard’s eyes. 

“What happened?” Richard asked, his voice weak.

“How about I tell you later, when… when you feel more stable.” Bruce said, keeping the kind smile so Richard felt comfortable. 

“At a… later date?” Richard tilted his head slightly, confused.

Bruce took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and squared his shoulders. He reopened his eyes, staring at Richard with full eye contact.

“Would you like to stay with me? Just until a family member can come to get you or if you want to go back to the circus. I figure being away from here for a little bit might help you process and grieve better.” Bruce explained.

Richard looked up to Haly, questioning. He was conflicted, it showed through his puffy face. Haly nodded and ruffled his hair affectionately. A conversation without words. Richard turned back to him, nodding his head. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Bruce stood up, offer his hand to the boy. Richard hesitated for a moment, throwing his arms around Haly and standing up, keeping the blanket tight around his shoulders and placing his tiny hand in Bruce’s large one. 

They began walking towards the back of the tent, where the car and horse trailer were parked. Bruce handed him a tissue from his pocket. Richard blew his nose and tossed it in the garbage can as they passed it. 

As Bruce lifted the tent flap for Richard to walk through, Richard John Grayson looked back.


	2. Bruce Wayne II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne begin to bond through a horse named Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so dialogue-heavy whoops! Horse definitions at end notes!

It’s been about a week since Richard Grayson came to live with Bruce. During that week, the boy stayed in his room, grieving. As much as Bruce would like to comfort Richard, he was busy running The Academy and training new riders. He, also, didn’t really know how to comfort someone post-parents-death. Thankfully, Alfred did.

Footsteps crunched the dirt behind him, causing him to turn from the student he was working with to face the commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon. He had trained her when she was younger and now she was a trainer’s aid to his friend, Dinah. She was still in training, though, seeing as a 12-year-old couldn’t exactly teach other 12-year-olds how to ride. 

“Hey, Mr. Wayne, your new kid came down asking for you.” She said, raising an eyebrow with an unspoken question. He glanced at the student riding, who was more than happy to walk a few rounds while Bruce went and searched, the relief on their face visible.

“Alright, keep an eye on these two, I’ll be back,” Bruce said, patting Barbara’s shoulder. Barbara nodded, taking her job to heart. 

Bruce walked out of the arena and down the little path alongside the other arenas, eyes darting around for the small 9-year-old. God, he was so tiny. Alfred had suspected it was because he was constantly working and practicing growing up. Bruce would have to remember to get trapeze swings set up in the gym so Richard didn’t lose the talent of trapezing. 

Bruce continued down the path and to the show barn, where he heard giggling coming from somewhere within. He turned the corner to the first stall and caught sight of the kid. He was at the end of the barn, peering over Batman’s, Bruce’s black Percheron, stall. Batman, in turn, was nuzzling at the boy’s hair, almost grooming him as Richard pet along the draft horse’s neck. 

Bruce stilled at the other side of the barn, just watching. Richard seemed to be loving the attention and the comfort Batman supplied. Bruce watched for a few more moments before walking over, making sure his footsteps were heard as to not freak the kid out. 

Richard turned, his smile falling as he looked up at Bruce, immediate untrust and fear showing in his eyes. Bruce managed a small smile for himself and reached his hand over for Batman to sniff, who nipped at him instead. 

“Batman doesn’t normally take to strangers very well. You must be special.” Bruce stated, watching as Batman went back to nudging his nose against the boy. 

Richard glanced at Batman and then back to Bruce. “You named your horse Batman?” There was a small tone of teasing under the genuine question causing Bruce to chuckle. 

“I thought it was cool at the time.” Bruce defended. 

“When did you get him?” Richard asked, going back to petting Batman and avoiding Bruce’s eye contact entirely. 

Bruce felt his ears go hot from embarrassment, coughing slightly and shaking his head. No way was he gonna tell the kid he got Batman last year. “That- uh- that doesn’t matter.” 

Bruce could see Richard’s shoulders shake slightly, which concerned him, until he saw that Richard was laughing. Bruce huffed out a grumble but he felt something shift inside of him. He was… happy that the kid was laughing. Even if it was at his expense.

“So, Richard, are you interested in horses?” Bruce asked, patting Batman’s neck as he moved to lean against the wall next to the stall door.

“Dick.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Call me Dick. Richard’s an old man’s name.” Oh, this poor kid. 

“Uh... sure, yeah sure.” Bruce blinked in shock but he quickly regained himself.

He restarted. “So, Dick, are you interested in horses?” Bruce smiled.

Dick smiled, nodding his head. He moved to wrap his little fingers in Batman’s forelock, and Batman, who never let Bruce so much as touch his face for more than a second, leaned down and endured the child’s braiding. Traitor.

“Have you ever ridden horses?” Bruce continued to ask. Dick shrugged, shaking his head ‘no’.  
“Would you like to?” Bruce asked once more, raising an eyebrow. 

Dick’s eyes lit up, turning to face Bruce, finally. “Really?” Dick asked, rolling onto the balls of his feet and back down in excitement. Bruce nodded his head to confirm Dick’s question. 

Dick beamed, turning back to Batman and petting his whorl on his forehead. Batman, the traitor, closed his eyes in satisfaction. 

“Can I ride Batman?” Dick asked, still focusing on petting Batman’s face.   
“Until we find you a proper horse, yes,” Bruce agreed, almost missing the quick smile Dick threw his way before focusing back on Batman. 

Bruce eventually had to go back down to the arena where his lesson was being held, and Dick followed him like a lost puppy the entire way there. He was asking questions, now, non-stop. Bruce didn’t find he minded them. 

Barbara saw them as they walked up to the gate, jogging over to meet up with them. She slipped between the fences as Bruce climbed over them. Dick was content to watch, introducing himself to Barbara and vice versa. 

From there, the lesson continued on for about thirty more minutes before the student’s parents arrived to pick them up. They untacked and cooled down their horse fairly quick, so Bruce didn’t have to worry much. He double checked everything for the student’s horse before sending the two on their way back to the show barn. Dick stayed a few steps behind him the entire time, wanting to learn everything Bruce was willing to teach him.

“When can I ride, Mr. Wayne?” Dick asked, jogging slightly to catch up with Bruce and then walking next to him, rather than behind.

“Just call me Bruce, chum.” Bruce smiled down at Dick, who blushed at the nickname but kept pace with Bruce. “And, right now. We’re going to grab Batman and get him saddled for you.” 

Dick gasped, excitement filling his entire 60-pound body and coming out in a cheer. Bruce snorted; he couldn’t help it. The kid was too cute.

The two stopped at Batman’s stall once they reached it, Dick already looking to open the stall door. Bruce’s gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Hang on, Dick. We have to halter him first.” 

“Oh… what’s that?” Dick asked, tilting his head. Bruce picked up Batman’s gray halter, showing it to Dick. It clicked in Dick’s head as he figured out what Bruce meant. 

“Oh! It’s like… a horse collar?” Dick asked to clarify. Bruce hummed in response.

With Batman haltered, they lead him down to the crossties. Bruce sent Dick into the tack room to grab Batman’s grooming box while Bruce checked over Batman, making sure he was fit to ride. Bruce made a mental note to find a kids hunt seat saddle for Dick, seeing as a regular-sized saddle would dwarf him.

Once Dick returned, Bruce focused on the task of teaching Dick how to brush a horse; which brushes to use, how to use them, and everything in between. Batman seemed to adore the kid, nuzzling at him whenever he passed in front of him and playing with the ropes of his cross ties whenever Dick got an itchy spot with the curry comb. Traitor. 

They continued forward, with Bruce grabbing the tack this time, while Dick followed him. The tacking up process was quicker, but Dick still asked questions and Bruce still answered. Not once did Bruce find any of the questioning annoying. 

“Let’s grab you a helmet and a lunge line and we can get started.” Bruce smiled, ruffling Dick’s hair. Both of them froze for a moment, unready for the sign of affection, before Dick beamed at Bruce. 

They grabbed the helmet and the lunge line and walked Batman to the mounting block. Bruce secured the helmet on Dick’s head, making sure it wouldn't come off when he snapped the clip under Dick’s chin. Bruce, also, readjusted the stirrups to Dick’s height and held the reins as Dick swung his leg over and seated himself in the saddle. 

“You ready?” Bruce asked, patting Batman’s shoulder.

Dick grinned, grabbing the reins. “Ready as I’ll ever be, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whorl- a patch of hair growing in the opposite direction of the surrounding hair, usually in a pinwheel fashion. It's commonly found on the head, and especially the face.  
> Forelock- a lock of hair growing just above the forehead.  
> Cooling a horse down- Hosing it down/ walking it so the sweat can dry/ etc.  
> Hunt seat- a saddle made for the hunter-jumper equitation, different for leisure English saddles or dressage saddles. tends to have more padding around the knee.  
> Lunge line- a 25-40 ft rope that you can use to exercise a horse in a contained area. usually used with beginner riders and to get a horse's energy out before the ride.


End file.
